What Should Of Happened
by imaverybasicgirl
Summary: ONE SHOT! Just a short take on the cute Damon and Elena scene at the end of 3x5. I know the title's lame, but the story is better, promise ;   Just give it a chance! I've changed a few bits around, and Stefan doesn't inerrupt this time :


**_Hey Guys! Thank you for taking time to read my short piece on Damon and Elena. Please take you time to review, I would appreciate feedback as I'm kind of new to Fan Fiction. But no flames please! Anyway, onwards and inwards as I always say, enjoy! :)_**

* * *

><p>Damon stands there in the hospital, just staring at her Crumpled form. He realises now that he never should of left, because maybe he could've saved her from all that's happened tonight.<p>

He walks over and strokes her face tenderly, his thumb slowly tracing a path down her pale cheek, then rips of the tube that's sucking the life from her; all for Klaus and his passion to create more Hybrids. How somebody could bear to hurt Elena like this, Damon didn't know.

"Damon?"

Her small, weak voice rips him from his thoughts, God, she sounds so weak. All it took was one word from Elena, and his heart melted. The big, bad ass vampire was reduced to mush, all because of the woman he couldn't have.

"_My brother's girl_" He thought bitterly, but after tonight, he really doubts that Elena would want to belong to Stefan in that way.

"I'm here".

He unfolds her covers and slips one arm behind her back, and another under her legs, he picks her up and momentarily relishes in the feeling of having her in his arms.

Damon walks out of the hospital as quick as he can, leaving behind the usually good place that had tonight been turned into something of nightmares. He drives her to the boarding house, Elena is sat beside him, just staring out the window as the tree's went past; she was too weak to do little else.

Tonight, she didn't mind that Damon was breaking the speed limit, all she wanted was the warm, comforting feeling of home, and to be in Damon's arms again.

She felt safe there, she could bury her head in his jacket and forget that her boyfriend had nearly killed her and switched off his emotions; the Stefan she knew was now gone, even before when he was with Klaus he had his emotions on, he had still loved her and the phone call proved that, but now it's all gone, there's no Stefan left.

And no matter how much she wanted it to just be a nightmare, it was all too real.

Elena was to wrapped up in her thoughts to notice Damon carry her out of the car and place her on the sofa, until a glass of Bourbon was handed to her, she took the glass gingerly.

"Some Bourbon, it helps you to forget" Damon said softly.

She took a sip and made a face.

"Yeah, It's strong"

He holds something in front of Elena's face, she looks closely, her eyesight going a bit fuzzy.

"Stole it back for you".

She recognises her necklace, but tears tainted her vision.

"He's really gone Damon, I watched it happen."

Her voice cracks and her lower lip trembles slightly, she looks down then back up to him.

"Where were you?"

This sentence devoured him and cut him in half, because no matter how much Damon wants to forget it, he still left. He left with her annoying bratty Doppelgänger.

"I shouldn't have left"

was all he could muster. Elena nods slightly, letting the tears drip down her sallow cheeks. He holds her hand in his, the only comfort he could give in that moment, and they both fall silent.

"You know, I can help you forget. Forget some memories you don't wanna keep-"

She looks alarmed at this, clearly she wasn't up for the idea.

"No. No compulsion."

She takes a deep breath and looks Damon in the eye.

"I have to remember. All of it"

He excepts this, there's a part of him that just wants to erase the memories of tonight anyway, but there's another part that has respect for Elena's decision. If that's what she wants, then he should leave it at that.

"I understand"

He squeezes her hand a little tighter, she appreciates the gesture.

"Now come on, it's time for bed"

She lets him carry her upstairs, but she stops him on the threshold of Stefan's room.

"No, anywhere but there" She mumbles sleepily.

So instead Damon carries her across the hallway, into his room where he carefully lays her down on the bed and tucks her in. He stands up to go to the coach, tonight was not a night for Damon to push his luck, but her small voice stops him.

"Please stay?"

Elena looks at him pleadingly, clearly not wanting to be alone. With her permission he climbs in beside her, Elena turns her body into Damon's, seeking comfort and warmth.

"I promise I'll never leave you again Elena. I will _always_ be here for you"

He whispers in her ear. "Thank you" She replys, before drifting off into a deep slumber. He kisses the top of her head tenderly, and he too slowly drifts to sleep.

However, what Damon failed to see is the grining ripper, looking mockingly at the sweet scene from the window outside; peace was something that failed to stay long in the town of Mystic Falls.


End file.
